


The Lost Star

by LunaMidnight, ukucanuck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Almost purely ocs btw, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character Death, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMidnight/pseuds/LunaMidnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukucanuck/pseuds/ukucanuck
Summary: Individual tales of five gems who've fled from Homeworld.





	1. Growing Doubt

       “My diamond!” the two military generals shouted. They are on Homeworld, reporting to Yellow Diamond. Each have a great squadron of loyal gems, specialized in specific tasks, as all gems are.  
       “Labradorite! I need you to infiltrate the growing rebellion to the west! Emerald! You and your squadron are to wait till Labradorite’s infiltration squadrons report! Till then you are to train new and old soldiers! Is that understood?” The diamond towered over them, several stories in height. The two generals, in truth, were intimidated by the leader, but they refused to show it, as if you show weakness on Homeworld, you get sent to the shattering facility. You die.  
       “Before you go do your tasks there is one more thing. On patrol last night one of my guards caught one of them. You are to interrogate her and find out what they are up to. If no info is found, or when she confesses, shatter her! You are dismissed.” Out of the office and to the dungeon was always a scare. Almost all of the gems in Homeworld flinched when they walked past. The reason why is because every time you go near it, you can at least hear a scream of torture, a roar from a corrupted gem, or some clinks of a shattered gem, used for the ‘Cluster’.  
       “WHERE IS THE REBELLION! IF YOU DON’T TALK I CAN SHATTER YOU!”  
       “Obsidian...”  
       “Commander Labradorite! I'm very sorry, I have spoken out of rank. I shall return back to 621. All I gotten out of her so far is to admit that she is in the rebellion, and other information we already know like who leads the rebellion. Good day to you Commander.”  
       “Good day to you too Obsidian. I'll take over this now.”  
       “Labradorite, let's get this over with, I still need to whip up those lazy butts back at the 721 training room. I'm also pretty sure you need to get 621 ready for infiltration.” Emerald looked bored out of her mind.  
       “You are correct my friend, but this a task handed down by our diamond.” Just then, they headed a piercing scream. “Judging from that, I'm certain that the Onyx, the torturer has arrived.”  
       “I don't think that such a lowly task should be a task of squadron commanders, this task will probably bring us great damage, if the enemy were to attack right now, Labradorite. However much I have a bad feeling, I wish more not to be shattered, so I shall bear my thoughts to myself.” Just as Emerald had thought, something was definitely going to bring them crashing down.  
       “You better tell me where the re-” Onyx started.  
       Labradorite cut in. “Onyx, we will do the questioning if you don't mind.”  
       “Ah, yes yes! Go right on ahead Commanders.”  
       “Emerald, if you don't mind, can you do your eye scan of her name, gem, and power to ensure that we won't be harmed?”  
       “Labradorite, I have found that from the gem on her left side of neck is a moonstone, she goes by the name of Luna. She has the power to put anyone to sleep, but is limited to do so only at night.”  
       “Well then _Luna_ , where is the base of the rebellion?”  
       “Your system is ruled by a tyr-”  
       “We do not need your thoughts on our diamond!”  
       “Thank you, Emerald. Luna, do I need to ask again?”  
       “Can I torture her?!”  
       “Onyx, I will call you if we d-” the ground shook and rumbled. Confusion was everywhere, you could hear screams from the workers and soldiers above. Just then, Luna started to chuckle.  
       “I see, so they're going to go with that plan. Guess I can tell you then. As your system failed to detect, you are under the attack of the rebellion, and information on your weaknesses was gained by us through spies among your ranks like Obsidian and Rubellite from each of your pathetic squadrons.” The moonstone laughed until it was finally shattered, for it had revealed the information they wanted. Its job was finished, but there were two gems that could only stare in horror for just a second. Snapping out of their thoughts, they rushed to the battle scene. What lied ahead was beyond one's worst nightmares and nowhere close to one's best hopes. It was the day where squadrons 621 and 721 had fallen to the attack of the rebellion.

  
       A year had passed since the battle. The rebellion still exists, and the Commanders didn't get shattered for they were excused for doing another task that was also handed to them by the mighty Yellow Diamond. However, doubt hasn't left the Commanders’ minds debating whether they had done the right thing to shatter the moonstone or not. This guilt will lead them to a whole new path and a whole new life. Doubt however couldn't stop them from commanding the new squadrons 621-2 and 721-2.  
       “My diamond!” The two military generals shouted contorting their arms into a diamond shape, a sign of respect. Each commanded a squadron made to be more loyal and better at their tasks than the last. When they were entering the office they caught sight of a purple and yellow gem running out of Yellow Diamond’s room. From what they could remember of previous wars, that gem was the official messenger of all the diamonds. Her name was Ametrine, and had the power of speed.  
       “Labradorite! Emerald! I have gotten a message delivered by Ametrine from Pink Diamond. You two are to combine forces with the commanders of Pink Diamond’s squadron 50, Jasper, and squadron 60,Citrine. While you're at it, show Jasper and Citrine how to properly control a squadron. Jasper may be turned out as a perfect gem from the Earth kindergarten, but she doesn't have a shred of the talent required to lead a squadron. Citrine is no new asset to the system, but she is too cocky for her own good. They have been told of you two many times, so no need for introductions, and don't mind them observing your every move. You are dismissed!” Yellow Diamond commanded.  
       “Yes, my diamond!” The two commanders shouted and exited rather quickly.  
       “Emerald, you ok? You were pretty traumatized after the last attack. You were out of commission for about a week. Maybe even more if I hadn't threatened you!” asked Labradorite.  
       “Thanks for your concern, and I'm fine, it's not like I'm going to lose another squadron! Unless this loser of a Jasper and Citrine are planning to remind me of my past. It probably not going to happen since they are inferior to us, but even if they do, please don't worry about me.” assured Emerald. Both commanders are stone on the skin, but gentle on the inside. To get to that gentle side, first you mustn't be in the presence of Yellow Diamond, and you have gained their trust through time, sometimes a lot of time.  
       “You know, sometimes I just can't stand you when you just shrug stuff off. You're just so firm with yourself, anyone would wish you had a break! Even if I, your first friend since we were both plain low-life soldiers agree.” sighed Labradorite as she shook her head.  
       “Well there's a saying: ‘change first starts with you.’ If I want my soldiers to be more firm it starts with me.”  
       “I'm just not going to argue with you for this one cause I don't think we want to be shattered for arguing in front of your so called _losers_ of commanders.” suggested Labradorite. “Welcome Jasper, defence squadron 50, Citrine, and infiltration squadron 60. Your training room is with 721-2’s and your chambers will be the guest rooms. The layout of the castle is the same as Pink Diamonds, and please do try to make yourself at home.”  
       “For training here, it goes from 4:30 a.m. till 9:30 p.m. with only 2 breaks. I will be in charge for training 50, 60, 621-2, and 721-2. Jasper, Citrine if you would be so kind and do the training with the other soldiers that would be greatly appreciated.” explained Emerald. Both commanders could swear that you could see Jasper and Citrine wanting to drop their jaws. Emerald wanted to laugh so hard, but held it down with harsh discipline. Labradorite wanted to laugh as well, but that was how training was held, even she sometimes had to do the training with 621-2. Even an infiltration squadron must learn to attack, so that is why training was held between all squadrons with Emerald in charge majority of the time. Labradorite would bet anything that squadron 50 and 60 will have quite a difficult time keeping up, including their commanders. Why else would Pink Diamond send them here long before the planned date of attack? After all, Emerald’s training is quite efficient and harsh, putting soldiers where they must be. She would be lying if Emerald’s squadron wasn't one of the mightiest squadrons between all the diamonds. Of course her squadron was just behind Emerald’s, there's an advantage when you have great training.  
       “You and your squadron must be tired from your journey. Agate here, will show you to your rooms, you are all responsible for waking at 4:00 and expected at the training hall at 4:30. Have a good night and sleep well, it'll be _much_ needed!” emphasized Labradorite. After everyone of squadron 50 and 60 had filed into their rooms, Emerald seemed as if she was thinking quite a lot or worried about something. That face Emerald was making, resembled the one from when she was having a bad feeling in the dungeon. Labradorite had the urge to ask about what was going on.  
       “Hey Emerald, what's up?”  
       “The stars!”  
       “Hey! That's usually my line!”  
       “Pfft! Yeah, but didn't I tell you to not worry? I'm really fine, but with my archer's eye I saw those losers up there seem to hold a hatred for us. The eyes really are the windows to one's soul. I have a feeling they will cooperate, but when Yellow Diamond told us they had been told of us, I didn't think it would be in the form of hate. They had probably been talked to about us too many times to count, I wonder how much the diamonds have told them?” Emerald huffed. “Just ignore me, I'm going back to our dorms. You should too.” The night was silent and so calm, but won't stay till something or someone has betrayed them all.  
  
       “You're late! A hundred push ups everyone!” Everyone in squadron 50 and 60 groaned. Some even tried to protest using their ranks. “Anymore groaning will earn you 2 hundred push ups and a lap around Diamond grounds. Also, ranks don't matter in my training hall, I don't care if you are a commander or a low-life soldier, you all do the same training!”  
Just like Labradorite had predicted, after that small warm up, squad 50 and 60 were, already down. Just wait until they have to do 10 laps around diamond grounds, carry 500 pounds for two kilometres, then start sparring with everyone. Emerald was already going really easy on the newbies. Normally it would be 3 hundred push ups in 30 minutes, 20 laps around diamond grounds in 1 hour, and 1000 pounds carried while running five kilometres within 2 hours. Anyone later than the time limits will do clean up around diamond grounds, of course with a time limit, within 30 minutes! Boy did all their usually easy training take forever! From using 3 hours and 30 minutes for some training to 6 hours! Emerald was pissed to hell, now she only got 11 hours of sparring with everyone. Of course since the schedule was delayed, so will the free time, even though during the gems free time they train with some gentle training. Emerald’s plan for sparring was to have gems go in groups of two or one and spar with other groups, but have everyone cut short before the final blow, or hit the body not by the gem, that way it helps gems to have control of their weapons trajectory. Poofed gems are to be picked up at once and placed on the out bench along with the ‘dead’, and those carrying the proofed gems are to be untouched till the have returned. The hardest part was that once you're ‘dead’ you are to be reform back asap, and just watch the rest of the fight, analyze other soldiers, or watch the commanders kick everyone's butts till it's just them and their sparring for 5 minutes the most. After the fight is over, each soldier is the give a report on what they did wrong, what they can do about fixing it, what they analyzed, and who was with who if they had a group. Emerald told the four squadrons what they had to do, and then they were off.  
       The sparring would usually take a very long time, since the soldiers would have at least 12 hours before some ‘die’ or get poofed. Not today, it took 2 minutes for some 50 and 60 soldiers to get out or poofed, they were literally dragging themselves to the bench.  
       “What a bunch of wusses! Just what kind of training did Pink Diamond give her defence and infiltration units? Well, whatever it is, it sucks! Don't you think so Labradorite? This shouldn’t even bring a drop of sweat and here they are sweating like rain!”  
       “Yeah, but this result had to be predicted light years away. Why else would they be sent here so early before the attack date?”  
       This time the Yellow commanders combined forces, and the Pink commanders combined forces. Majority of the battle hall was the yellow force, but were being wiped by the commanders. Not soon after, it was a cheering fest between which team of the commanders would come out victorious! Yellow and Pinks were pretty evened out, but everyone in 721-2 and 621-2 knew very well who would win! No need for a future eye, 50 and 60 sure were going to get their butts kicked into another galaxy. By the time they were done with Yellow commanders as victors it was 1 in the morning.  
       “Geez! The great squadrons 721-2 and 621-2 go through this hardcore training everyday! No wonder they're one of the strongest, no, the strongest! Ah, and we still have a full week before the attack!”  
       “Are you serious?! I could barely go through today's training! I can't imagine doing this every week! Also I heard that today's training was just the easiest they've done! I can't do anything harder than this, their defence commander must be some kind of psychopath!” murmured the soldiers of 50 and 60.  
       “You know it's rude to talk behind people's backs, especially when you are the guests. Best to talk in your chambers where Emerald won't hear you so much, unless you want her to shatter your asses.” Labradorite advised with her deathly aura. Her aura alone gave the soldier the chills, and the soldiers looked at her face like it was the face of a ghost or something.  
       “EEEEKKK! It's their other crazy commander Labradorite!” After that shriek you could see a tick mark form on Labradorite’s forehead as she cracked her knuckles one by one.  
       “Oh well, I guess you guys just can't learn! I'll just have to help Emerald punish you just a bit, then bring it to her. I'm pretty sure she'll have something for you to do!” sneered Labradorite. Her face started changing, it slowly turned more unsettling as the soldiers looked at her in fear. Emerald was standing about 50 meters away, trying to hold in her laughter. She knew what her friend was like when she wanted to scare someone, and because of her heightened shapeshifting ability, she could contort her face into anything she wanted to frighten someone. Emerald started to march to her friend.  
       “I saw everything, and I'll forgive you this time since you have gotten your punishment,” then Emeralds face grew dark and creepy “ but heed my warning! One more insult to our systems, and you'll be shattered by me! My diamond will understand the… situation very well. You won't be the first to have been shattered for insults.” Emerald grinned evilly. With that the two commanders turned on their heels and strode towards their shared dorm.  
       “Guys? I think we just got ourselves into one big hellhole!” whispered one of the soldiers of 50 and 60 to the others.

  
       The rest of the week was as tiring for squadron 50 and 60 as it was on the first day, never did they actually get to do the real training exercises. End up the squadrons had to split for the beginning training, and combined later in the day for the sparring. Luckily, since the diamonds need strong armies, the last day was to be resting and little training. After this week, Emerald and Labradorite had to admit that 50 and 60 did get a little bit more skilled in combat that before. Everyone now had the habit to do some gentle training at free time, while Emerald did her harsh training( it's even harsher than the squadrons harsh training). The doubt that was covered with training was now resurfacing, and brought the Yellow Commanders great confusion. Later that day, Peridot paged them to the office,Yellow Diamond requested to see them. They were given a task to both infiltrate the rebellion and Ametrine will notify the other Diamonds that the attack will be postponed until they returned. Labradorite and Emerald were to pretend to be soldiers who want to turn against the diamonds because of their system, and be their spies for the rebellion. While they give the rebellion false information, they'll lead them into the diamond’s trap.

  
       Soon the commanders were set off to the main base of the rebellion on the east. When they arrived the rebellion let them in and the leader, Rose Quartz agreed to let them spy for them after convincing her of their honour.

  
       After a couple weeks of spying on the rebellion for the diamonds, Labradorite and Emerald were really starting to doubt the ethics and traditions of Homeworld.  
       “Emerald, I honestly don't know if this is a good idea anymore. I know we both agree with everything the rebellion stands for, and Homeworld is starting to seem really barbaric.”  
       “I agree Labradorite.” There was a pause. “Do you think… we could spy on the diamonds for the rebellion? They wouldn't suspect a thing.” Labradorite and Emerald informed Rose Quartz of what they had been doing, and how they actually wished to help the rebellion now. Rose Quartz, being the accepting person she was, accepted.  
       The diamonds plans were then flipped on their heads and used against them. A week has passed and the rebellion has gotten an advantage, while the diamonds had been given false hope, that was until that fateful day.  
       “Under the order of Yellow Diamond herself, Labradorite, you are under arrest for treason!” Gasps were heard everywhere. Labradorite’s urge to fight the guard was immense, but Emerald held her back because she had another plan in action.

  
       Later that night Labradorite was sitting in her cell when she had an expected visitor.  
       “Labradorite, I'm going to get you out and pretend that you had found a hole in this metal cell, shapeshifted and scurried out. In a day I'll need to acquire some new soldiers, come right back then and be my pearl. Got it?” Keys jingled as the cell opened a crack. Labradorite escaped off into the night returning the next day as a pearl like Emerald told her. Since Labradorite had to change her gem, this limits her to keep that form for one week. When the diamonds had found out that Labradorite had betrayed them, Emerald became a suspect too, that was soon confirmed when a gem from the rebellion, Jacinth had spilled all the information she knew in trade of her shatter! Labradorite was soon found out when she had to take a break and reform back into herself.  
       Not long after the discovery, guards were sent left and right to capture the newfound traitors. Surely, this will cause the diamond’s army to crumple, after all, the commanders were like the sturdy base of the foundation, and not even the diamonds could fill in that role.  
  
       Not long after Emerald and Labradorite were cornered, the rebellion had just the perfect timing to attack, but the ex-commanders now had to find a way to get out! Spears, swords, guns, and crossbows were attacking all at once, no one could tell if the commanders were shattered yet. When they all cease fire there was nothing, many shouted and joined the others on the attack of the rebellion, others were just so very confused, but followed. In the confusion the commanders had split up and each found their separate ways to escape, neither one knew if the other survived and presumed the worst. Labradorite had decided to travel around the galaxies, while Emerald decided to head straight to the neutral planet, Earth. Their journey on Homeworld had just ended, and a new one, away from the confines of Homeworld, has started anew.


	2. Mission: Find ‘Dead’ Commanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soldier from Homeworld begins her journey to find her lost commanders.

My commanders, where are you? I know you're out there alive, are you well? Are you injured? thought a soldier with the name of Fluorite. She, a soldier trained to be tough on the outside, and to never let her enemies know your interior emotion, let her doubt show when she was alone. 

A loyal soldier of 721-2 or more of now the ex-commander Emerald. Fluorite knew her superior better than anyone else, that includes the plot-twist when Emerald, and Labradorite decided to join the rebellion. To Fluorite it was common sense that commanders who are able to defeat a whole army in training, must be able to defeat a couple rows of ten guards! This led her to climb onto a warp pad in search for her superior idol. It was also very likely that any escaped criminals would head straight to the neutral planet, Earth. 

Who would be so daring, to not hide themselves when they are the most wanted criminals? Then again, the whole diamond system thought they had prevailed in the fall of the legendary commanders. Pfft, what a joke! If they were so legendary when they were ‘alive’, how could a couple rows of ten pathetic guards who just stand around the diamonds radiance defeat them? They didn't! Such a bunch of airheads.

Earth, the planet which houses the ‘cluster’ and many prime kindergartens. It had such a refreshing scent along with a breathtaking view. 

Rumoured to be a secret base of the rebellion, since the first attack of the rebellion was on Earth, that battleground was now covered with these red and green prickly things. Lost weapons were still scattered everywhere, remnants of shattered gems. Emerald had commanded the previous great squadron 721 and prevailed in the attack. That squadron had won victory as many times as you could count without losing track. No one knew what had happen to them, no one dared to speak of Emerald’s past squadron, all everyone knew or would say was that Emerald had to move onto 721-2, which has never won one fight in training nor in battle, not even close. 721 had at least gotten close to defeating the commanders, Fluorite would sometimes hear whispers from the staff saying how 721-2 wouldn’t be ready to go to battle till they had gotten close to victory in training. 

She had to agree, no matter how hard she trained alone to better herself, others would still fall behind and drag her down. Shaking her head to clear the nonsense she started to wander aimlessly in search of her commander. 

 

An hour or two had passed, just warping around from place to place when an island caught Fluorite’s attention. The whole island had been taken over by wild corrupted beasts, left and right were brawls between mindless gems. 

This answered Fluorite's question of where corrupted gems were stored till they were shattered! She had the urge to explore this place, and it seemed like a good idea, so she decided to explore. 

All of a sudden, she found herself surrounded by corrupted gems! No time to pull out her gun and fire, she just stared in horror. Is this the end of me? The end when I get shattered and never won a single fight?! All of a sudden a shadow of a figure on the cliff above loomed over her, shooting arrows left and right, poofing gems all around. Fluorite's mind was so clouded with confusion, fright, and adrenaline, she hadn't realized that she didn't find the commander, the commander found her! The figure suddenly spoke, snapping Fluorite back to reality.

“Your name is Fluorite, rank is inferior to majority, power is to switch weapons, weapons are guns and swords. Some soldier I trained, from being fast at making life or death decisions, to just losing all of the training the moment you're cornered.” The figure sighed in disappointment. “Guess hoping for 721-2 to be like 721 isn't possible. After all no soldier of 721 was transferred to 721-2.” 

“Commander Emerald! Where's Commander Labradorite? What did you mean that 721-2 won't be like 721? What happen to 721?!”

“I'm no longer Commander Emerald, I'm just Emerald now. Commander Labradorite and I split up in the escape, I don't know if she's alive or dead. The rest of the questions are to be kept beyond your knowledge. Now, what are you doing here?”

“I am a soldier who is loyal to you, I will follow you anywhere. I also thought it was absurd that commanders who could defeat the whole army couldn't be just simply shattered by some good for nothing guards.”

“As a low-life soldier you sure are free to run your mouth! However, I see where you're coming from, you have some very sharp common sense. I don't need your loyalty, so go home to the war, soldier or just shatter me to confirm their ‘theory’.”

“Emerald! I am here to join you to for the peace here. If you don't need me, discard me like the diamonds, but you somehow can't cause you just saved me for a herd of beasts! Is it because of the past with 721?”

“Like I said Fluorite, that information you seek is supposed to be out of your knowledge. If you are to stay, you better keep your big mouth shut! Now choose, shut up and follow, or shatter me and turn back!” Emerald was pissed; Fluorite hadn't seen that face since Emerald had scared the shit out of those incompetent soldiers of 50 and 60. 

“Fine, I choose to shut and follow.”  
“Ok then, start to hustle that fat butt of yours like you run your mouth! I'll be in the cave on the east side of the beach.”  
“You know, you could be a bit nicer to others. You keep it up and you'll have nothing.”  
“I already have nothing left to give up.” murmured Emerald.  
“What?! I didn't catch that. Did you say something?”  
“I say SHUT UP AND MOVE IT!”

 

By the time Fluorite made it to the cave on the east side Emerald had already set up a fire. The cave was small yet homey, the warmth of the fire casting soft shadows on the walls of the cave. Waves crashing against the rocky had such a satisfying feel. Hours passed by bringing the stars out, and up above were stars twinkling while some fell down. In the background was the waves of multicolour northern lights, Fluorite could only stare in awe.

“Emerald you should wish upon one of the falling stars, I heard they grant your wishes!”

“You can go on ahead and do that foolish thing,” Emerald responded harshly. “All I know is that they represent the fallen, including my masterpiece, my squadron, my hard work.” mumbled Emerald.

“You know, if you keep on talking to yourself I'll guarantee that others will want you to take a break to get your mind off of things! Or just think you're a bigger psychopath than the soldiers of 50 and 60 thought you were.” With that Emerald didn't know whether to be pissed about being called a psychopath again, or be surprised how many much this scene seems so much like deja vu. 

“Thank you for the suggestion, but did you know that if you keep up your yakking I might just want to crush you!”

“Geez! You’re one tough gem to pick! Lighten up a little, you're finally free from the diamonds, and you're with… what am I to you?”

“A stalker? A really… loyal soldier? An ex-soldier?... A friend? I'm guessing you wanted to hear that last one.”

“Wow, Emerald you sure know a way to one's heart. Sure I'll just go with that you're now with a friend to spend your lonely time with. Since you got nothing better to do!”

“I never get lonely! Plus I know ways to one’s heart through my archers eye. Your eyes are the easiest to read out of all my years, boy are you one extroverted soldier! If you don't mind, rest that airhead of yours, I'll be on watch. I'll call you up when it's your turn.” Fluorite could only smile to that, her idol was finally warming up to her! 

As Fluorite peacefully slept, Emerald looked up at the stars and thought I wish not to think of you, but your deaths are all upon my shoulders. I am to blame, and here I stand alive. I can't remove you from my mind, forgive me, 721. 

 

The morning breeze was filled with salt, what a refreshing start of the day! Fluorite rubbed her eyes to deprive them of sleep, scanning the cave in search of Emerald. 

There Emerald lay, 50 meters away near the entrance way asleep. Eyes closed and breathing steadily, Fluorite looked closer, never had her commander look so at ease. Emerald looked like she was finally at peace with herself, yet she looked so vulnerable like a baby animal. Perhaps this was Fluorite's chance to finally defeat the one who had been too far to reaching in the road of skill. 

Grabbing her gun, she aimed and fired, clink. Emerald the peaceful gem was no more, there sat in her place was the firm Emerald with bow at hand.

“I see, so you had wanted to do sparring training. Good good!” Emerald’s thin tight mouth formed a wicked smile bareing some teeth at Fluorite giving her the chills “Such a diligent soldier! Best if you reloaded your gun first though, I split the last bullet in half.”


	3. Free at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gem hates her job, and subsequently finds herself finding someone she never would have thought of.

_What a horrible assignment! I, Pink Diamond’s Imperial Topaz is being sent to guard a lousy infiltration commander back to Pink Diamond! Why, this is so stupid having Citrine an Infiltration squadron commander be guarded! She can just reform herself out of trouble, she's such a cocky gem when she can't even hold up a form besides her own for more than two hours! Not even close to the legendary commander of Yellow Diamond’s infiltration squadron, Labradorite. Commander Labradorite was rumored to be dead after the most recent attack from the rebellion, so was that psychopathic defence commander Emerald. Good riddance to that mental help needing gem, I almost once had to attend her training! Good thing Peridot suggested to put me as a guard rather than a soldier! thought the mighty right hand of Pink Diamond, Imperial Topaz. When Pink Diamond caught wind of the news at Yellow base, she wanted to retrieve back her defence and infiltration in case the Pink base was going to be attacked. Also thinking that the rebellion was trying to target the commanders of the squadrons, Pink Diamond sent two different ships to pick up the two commanders Citrine and Jasper. Lucky Imperial Topaz got to be on the ship with Citrine, and is hating her job more and more by the minute. From standing in a bright pink office, day and night seeming like nothing in comparison to the brilliance of Imperial Topaz’s diamond. To guarding a useless piece of stone that can't even do her job right, what a great task the staff squealed! ___  
“Commander Citrine, we'll be ent-  
“Defence system failed, initiate backup system, backup system not found.” The systems alarmed as a sword flew through the open window landing straight into Citrine’s gem. Commotion was every where, the returning squadrons of Pink Diamond was under the raid of the rebellion, gems were panicking left and right! Citrine's transport ship crash landed right where the Yellow and Pink territories meet. No signal could be picked up there from neither the Yellow system or the Pink system. Using this opportunity to escape her job, she sprinted to the nearest warp pad and disappeared. 

___Samerit, the planet on the edge of Blue Diamond’s system, has the loveliest beaches with multicoloured sands. Imperial Topaz had changed out of her stiff pink and reddish orange uniform, and into her original comfy clothing on the way to Samerit, it was so long since she had been able to walk freely in her foreigner clothing. Wandering around with too much time on her hands, Imperial Topaz began her sightseeing on the Samerit beaches, when she bumped into a rather tall cloaked figure. Knocking off the Sameritian’s hood, Imperial Topaz gasped, if she had seen the face correctly the supposed Sameritian was the late commander Labradorite! The gem looked surprised and fearful, and dashed off. The hooded figure weaved through the large crowds as if trying to lose Imperial Topaz. Needing to follow the suspicious figure, Imperial Topaz followed her, being at most five meters behind. The figure turned into a dead end, then she suddenly turned around on her heel._  
“Imperial Topaz, what is your business with me?” Imperial Topaz was shocked at the knowledge this suspicious gem possessed. Barely anyone knew the names of the guards of any diamond.  
“You have no right to question me! You're the one who looks suspicious here! I should be asking you who you are! How do you know my name? And why you're here?!” The figure flipped off the hood to reveal a familiar gem.  
“My name is Labradorite, and no, I'm not dead. I know your name cause you were one of my choices a year ago to join 621-2, but then Rhodochrosite informed me about how Pink Diamond needed more guards, so you were sent there instead. I thought you'd be the best gem for the job. I'm here on Samerit because when Yellow Diamond’s guards were sent to bring us to the dungeons, Emerald and I escaped. I don't know if she's alive or dead, so I'm searching around the different systems to find her. You may join me if you like since you've got nothing better to do, but best to cause word just got out that Citrine and Pink Diamond have been shattered. You'll be the first suspect if they find you.”  
“Wait a minute. Wasn't I supposed to be added to 721-2 the defence squadron? What could I possibly be doing in an infiltration squadron? I was informed at that time that I would be likely added to 721-2 not 621-2. Also, wow! Word sure does travel fast!”  
“Oh! That would explain why the last Agate was shattered! She had given a lot of newcomers the wrong information about where they were to go. The funny thing was that one of my newbies asked her where was my military office, and she directed the poor thing to Emerald's office!” Labradorite smiled at the memory. “You still haven't told me whether you're joining me or not.”  
“Fine, I guess I really got nothing better to do, and I don't want to be shattered for being suspected to be a killer. Where else are you headed then?”  
“The last place I have to stop by is the late Pink Diamond’s and White Diamond’s systems. Hey! If you're Pink’s guard you should know her territory well. Right? Great! Now I don't have to get lost. Come on let's go!”  
“Hey! Who said I knew all the places of my diamonds territory! I don't just know her territory. I know more than that, like the commanders of every diamond squadron, and the other diamond territories.”  
“Even better! Now let's go! Who knows what problems Emerald has gotten herself into! I don't doubt her on her survival skills, but she probably going to work too hard trying to gather materials, and exhaust herself!”  
“You are one hell of a mom friend to Emerald, makes me want to think that she's immature or something. Or to confirm that you are her support to get her back to sanity.”  
“I'm let that rude comment slide for today, since I'm in such a good mood. You're so lucky that I'm not going to kill you.” 

___My fabulous vacation from guarding duty has been delayed. Goodbye multicoloured beaches, and hello unexpected journey around the galaxies to find Commander Psychopath. Let's hope this gets more interesting than what I expect. Oh well, sometimes I find myself to be way too kind helping troublesome gems find the lost, or doing something boring and stupid. All my actions always backfire to me, if this one does too, I'm done being helpful. It's such a pain, and I guess it's not so bad this time. I'll probably end up gaining a friend or two by the end of this journey, _thought Imperial Topaz as she and Labradorite stepped into the warp pad, her path intertwining with another's.__ _ _


End file.
